Midnight Bite
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. Tsuna didn't like going out when it's dark but he needed the money so he had to work up late. He, of course, never thought he will get attack in a way he will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

.oxo.

Tsuna knew for a certain he would live his life alone for his whole life. He accepted that fact after all. He never really had any social skills in the first place and his reputation as "Dame-Tsuna" didn't really help in the improvement but even so, he felt as though there was someone out there for him.

A wishful thinking, it was yet it always strengthened whenever Halloween was approaching as if the day of dark creatures luring around was the day he could finally see someone who would be there for him, someone meant just for him.

Then again, it was probably pointless for the brunet to have these thoughts. Nothing clearly happened the past years and nothing would happen now.

Or so that's what he had always thought at the very least...

It just never occurred to him that there might not be just one for him but two. Two dangerous people, dangerous even to him.

.oxo.

The young man sighed heavily as he walked passed the night lights toward his home. It was very late but he had no say to whatever schedule he would receive. He needed money and the only way he could was to work as long as it took.

He looked around his surroundings, taking note that no one was around. It was very late, probably around eleven o'clock or so, he had to guess. Maybe he was a little too late but it was really needed.

Tsuna, without thinking, visibly flinched at a sudden unknown feeling around his skin. It was not exactly cold yet somehow, it still made him shiver none the less. It wasn't threatening as well. It was just...uncomfortable.

Something went passed him. He could it and without thinking, he turned his body. There was nothing out of ordinary and it was quiet as if no one was there. It's too quiet as if a predator was waiting for his prey if the male had any say to it.

"I-is any one there?" he asked with the tiniest bravery and for once, he actually hated to try to be brave. He actually wanted to be brave before when he was being bullied in his past but now, he didn't want to.

Only the gust of the wind answered him, making him flinch slightly. He narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong with air. He shook his head. Maybe it was his imagination getting the best of him? With a simple thought like that, he shrugged his shoulders and went home already, forgetting what had just occurred.

Two pair of eyes followed him with irrelevant hungry and two figure stepped out of the darkness. Both were black-haired yet they looked nothing alike. The taller figure had his hair in a spiked style and had a carefree and friendly atmosphere while in contrast, his companion had his hair a bit of a messy and flat combination hairstyle and carried the aura of a lone wolf, not wanting people getting near him.

The spiked-haired raven grinned ever so mischievously The scar on his face made him looked more dangerously rather than friendly. "He smells good," he said huskily in anger, his dark-brown eyes narrowing as he sniffed the area the previous brunet was before. "Much better than anyone I had smelt."

"He's mine," his companion practically growled in possessiveness and flashed the other with a hard glare, his icy grey eyes turning almost animistic. He only got a chuckle as a reply which made him more annoyed. "I'm dead serious, herbivore."

"How about sharing?" the so-called herbivore suggested with a humorous tone. "I really want a taste~ I'm sure, it would be divine if my fangs were to—"

"I don't share!" the smaller male interrupted fiercely, pointed fangs being visible. "And it's MY fangs that would get the taste. I don't want a mutt to ruin my food. Especially not in my land."

"I see...," in that instant, the happy-go-lucky atmosphere disappeared and a dangerous glint passed the tall male. He let out a smirk with visible possible pointed fangs. "Hate to break it to ya but I am going to have a taste and I assure you, I don't share once I take a bite."

.oxo.

Tsuna sighed as he yet again was walking back home at the middle of the night. It was a hard day and once again, he had no say but to work until past ten o'clock. Though he had to wonder why he felt as if he was being watched, even worse when he was finished with work.

"Hey~!" an unfamiliar voice came from his back and he immediately turned around. There standing was a spiked raven head with a very friendly atmosphere and the brunet found himself relaxing a little. He was not sure but he had been a bit paranoid these past days.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered at the sight of meeting a stranger and a part of him was suspicious as to why even the other called out to him. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes," the unknown man said smoothly and smirked playfully as he advanced the other. His smirk widening at the sight of the full moon in the sky. "I really need something from you, Tsu~na~"

Now, the brunet was thinking of how to escape from the taller man. He had known his name and it was as if the other knew him as well with how those dark-brown eyes sparked with amusement at seeing his panic in his honey-brown eyes.

Tsuna wisely took a step back.

"You see," the tall male moved forward with ease and enjoyed watching the other try to get away from him even when it was futile. "I'm actually hungry and I just thought—"

"Herbivore."

The said man huffed in annoyance, stopping his advancement to the trembling young man and looked at the sudden appearance of another raven head. "Hibari-san," he almost said it with venom. "You have really good timing."

The only reply he got was a smug smirk from the newcomer.

The now forgotten victim wasted no time and dashed out, leaving the two individuals who knew each other. Tsuna didn't want to get killed and he was not stupid enough to not notice the dare situation. He knew he needed to escape.

"Eh," the tallest from the three grinned at the challenge and stretched out his body. "It's been a while since I got a good hunt. Let's see how long before I could catch the good-smelling food or—"

He looked at where the newcomer was and widened his grin when he found no one there.

"—will Hibari-san get to Tsuna first?"

.oxo.

It seemed like he was running for several hours by now but Tsuna knew not to stop just yet. Not when he got one, or two if the other person count, out to get him. He honestly did not know what they wanted but he could guess it was a danger to him. Those two might even want to kill him like some serial killer the detectives capture.

A cold hand suddenly took hold of his side, making him stop running and his attempt to scream was silenced by another hand. He went stiff as stone as he felt a heavy breath near his left ear.

"You're pretty fast for a herbivore," the mysterious person behind him commented without any emotion and moved his mouth to the open neck. He sniffed and smirked a little with bloodthirsty intent. "That run made me hungry..."

The brunet eventually lost his power on his legs and slide to the ground, dragging the other person who didn't let go. Hibari took advantage of this, bringing the young man closer to him and licked the left part of the human's neck, his fangs being visible.

He was about to bite when a whistle was heard. His piercing eyes glared at the familiar smiling male. "Yamamoto Takeshi," he said with killing intent, only receiving a grin in return because the other knew that with the brunet on his hold, he couldn't attack unless he let the brunet go.

Tsuna sighed in relief but then, his face paled at the sight of the same raven head that had tried to attack him before. He wondered how in the world he and the guy on his back managed to fine him or why they were chasing him for the matter.

"Hey, Hibari-san!" Yamamoto waved cheerfully and leaned forward the two on the ground. He leveled his body and smirked at the fear he found in those honey-brown eyes. "And hello to you, too, Tsuna!"

The young captive trembled in fear and tried to struggle but Hibari's hold was icy tight and hard to break. "W-what d-do y-you guys want f-from m-me?" he managed to say only because no hand was on his mouth. "I got nothing and if you want money, I'll give it... Just let me go!"

"It's not money but something only you can give," the spiked-haired man said, leaning closer to Tsuna's face and let out a chuckle when his rival growled in warning. He licked the right side of the neck and sighed, savouring the smell the smaller male gave off. "I really hate to share, especially a delicious smelling food but I guess I've got no choice."

He made eye contact to Hibari who glared hard but nonetheless nodded in agreement. They needed to share because if they attacked one another, there's a chance their prey would try to escape. Their time was also shortening as the sun might be appearing.

Takeshi let out his fangs and lowered his head to the prey's neck. Said prey widened his eyes and suddenly moved his face to the right, not wanting the other to bite him. He didn't think his lips would come in contact with the others because of this nor did he think he was giving more access for Hibari.

The more friendly male was surprised to kiss his victim but shrugged it off. The feeling of the other's warm lip was more than welcome to the raven head and without any warning, he deepened the kiss.

Tsuna froze up, his mind close to exploding at the thought of his unofficial killer kissing him. The man on his back took advantage of this and bit down his neck within seconds, causing it to bleed fast and hard. Hibari just sucked the blood and hardened his bite.

The brunet gasped in pain and Yamamoto made use of the opening to slip his tongue within the kiss. He was becoming addicted to kissing the other and he wondered how pleasurable it would be with blood. The black head explored with his tongue before just biting the other tongue which was trying to hide. He licked the tongue, favouring the blood.

Tsuna slowly closed his eyes, his energy dropping and he couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was painful, that he could identify but there was another feeling he could not understand.

He was feeling...

Pleasure.

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** The end! Happy Belated Halloween, Everyone! ...yeah, yeah, that needed more chapters, right?


	2. Chapter 2

.oxo.

Mukuro Rokudo was known to being sly and sadistic to his people but anyone could noticed how he was a little too much for one brunet. He clearly made no hesitation in making the young Sawada's life as hard as it could get. Though, you couldn't really blame the man.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was far too trusting and innocent that it made her sadistic character want to surface always. He was the ideal victim for a sadistic person as himself. However, it didn't mean Mukuro didn't care for the young man. He really cared for the other and he knew some other people did as well.

The indigo-haired man could see how other people glanced at his worker in care and adoration. Tsuna had this charm against others that the brunet himself didn't know. It wouldn't surprise him if the latter didn't know some people liked him and considered himself to be alone forever. The guy was far too oblivious as well after all.

His musing of the petite male stopped when he heard the opening of his store. He turned towards the entrance. "I'm sorry. We're—"

He stopped his sentence when he noticed the familiar shivering man in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the way the other's clothes were in a mess and how there was blood coming from the younger male's neck.

"What happen to you, Tsunayoshi?"

The way the brunet looked at him with pleading eyes asked him for nothing other than to leave the questioning alone for now. Mukuro sighed heavily but decided not to ask anything yet. "Well, anyway, let's get you a change of clothes," he changed the topic immediately and helped the latter inside. "Come on, I've got some pair of clothes in the back."

"Thank you, Mukuro," Tsuna quietly followed the other, wanting nothing more than to stay with the male as long as he was sure his two predators were still here. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him but he knew it was all real. The bite on his neck was the solid proof that he was attacked by something. It was merely a miracle that he had gotten away.

His intuition told him that those two only let him go so he could not die but he ignored that. It wasn't possible since they really intended to kill. He could still feel those demonic fangs on his neck and the heated kiss he had received. He touched his lips a little. His first kiss...was stolen by his attacker. What irony.

The young man was even sure he wasn't masochist yet even just a little, his body enjoyed it. The reaction of his body scared him. It wasn't like him to find pleasure in pain. He, certainly, didn't like the idea of feeling at ease at the hands of his killers who were no doubt strangers.

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro's voice slightly made the smaller male better. His boss was not known to be kindest but he knew the other was very kind to those who needed it and would help someone in dire. It was one of the trait that made Tsuna respectful of the man rather than hating or fearing him like others did.

"Yeah?" he replied, unsure at what to do. Tsunayoshi just sat on the couch of his boss nervously and tried not to make a mess of anything. This place was his workshop but it was also Mukuro's home. It was a cafe in the day and a living room at night with a snap of a finger.

"Here's your clothes," the indigo-haired man handed some clothes which didn't seem to fit to the petite adult. Mukuro rolled his eyes and an amused smirk played on his face. "No, there's no other clothes other than that. They're the smallest size I could fine."

Forgetting his life-threatening experience, Tsuna glared—he was serious that it was not a pout. It wasn't fair on his part. He was a head smaller than his boss and other males. It appeared like he got more genes from his mother than his father which was really unfair. Sometimes, he was thought to be a girl cross-dressing as a boy. Often, he was more asked to dress as a girl than his former female students in school plays. That really damaged his manly pride.

"Now, now, don't pout," Mukuro grinned mockingly and chuckled when he received one of those glares that were more likely pouts from the younger male. Teasing the brunet was seriously his part-time job and his day wouldn't be complete without it. Though, he narrowed his eyes as the Sawada fidgeted nervously. "What is it?"

Tsuna bowed down in shame. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced but," he trembled a little. "Can I stay here? Just until I sort my p-problem?" his voice cracked, his face looking up and the boss noticed how the former's eyes were filled with nothing but fear as the man continued, his eyes looking else where. "And please...don't ask of my problem."

Mukuro stayed quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. He was okay with his worker staying with him since it would make it easier for him to wake the other—Tsuna was prone to being late after all—but he curious of the problem. Just what had made the other this fearful that he would ask his—the sadistic boss's—help? It was really something he was curious about.

"Sure, I don't mind."

However, he respected the other's right for privacy and one way or another, he would find out. He had a feeling that Tsunayoshi's problem would reveal itself. The past, after all, always returned and no secret would stay as secret. Not that Mukuro would tell the naive man in the first place. He was no saint and the brunet would realize it sooner or later.

He just hoped he would be allowed to help the other when that happened. He did care for Tsuna a lot.

.oxo.

"You let him get away," the fact ran down into Yamamoto's mouth as if he was amused at his companion. "Why?" In truth, he already knew why but he liked playing games that annoyed the other greatly. After all, he was bored that he got nothing else to do. He might as well irritate someone.

Hibari just looked at him with his icy cold eyes like he knew what he was doing and the slightly smaller male, currently, wanted to ignore it. "My business is my own, herbivore," he said easily, looking with dull eyes at the full moon. He turned to the former with raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you even be going back to your pack now, mutt?"

The spiked-haired man chuckled as if it was a joke and he let out an innocent smile which was contrast in what he was saying. "Well, my pack was destroyed by some mysterious creature—" his smile turned into a grin. "—and I'm the only survivor. Lucky, right?"

"I'm not obligated to babysit you even in your pact so just make sure you clean up your work," the slightly messy-haired male stated as a matter of fact and he walked away the other. "Be sure you won't get caught as well. I'm too busy to fix your problem."

"Sure thing, captain!" Yamamoto let out a mocking salute and turned his back from the other. "Ah, wonder what I should do... I'm bored~"

A dark smirk came to his face. "Ah, maybe I should give a visit to that sweet tuna?" he asked no one particular, his fangs coming out a little and his hands slowly turned into something more animistic—demonic, even. But then he sighed a little. "Oh yeah, I can't do that," he mentally cursed. "Tsuna is still recovering and I doubt Hibari will like it if a delicious prey will be dead. It'll take a while to find someone as delicious."

He let out a frown which made him look almost like a human. It was as if he was not a creature from the dark.

"I hate sharing but I think I hate waiting even more..."

With a snap, the human figure changed into something more of an animal—a large black wolf—and the creature howled under the full moon, promising nothing but destruction. He then disappeared as clouds surrounded the moon.

.oxo.

The indigo-haired man glared at the full moon as he heard of the howls outside. "I really hate night," Mukuro whispered to himself, glad that Tsunayoshi was already asleep. He never liked the nights yet he could never sleep at all. His body always forced himself to stay awake against his will. The first time, it happened he had fallen asleep in his old school and no one was able to wake him up.

Of course, with adjustment, he was able to stay awake in both the morning and night but it didn't mean he liked it. The male sighed a little.

A scream interrupted his thoughts and all his previous musing of the night was pushed away as worry came crushing by his head. He knew that voice all too well and he quickly made his way to the guest room. He opened it immediately and glanced worriedly at the sleeping male who seemed to be suffering.

He moved forward and touched Tsuna's hand as if to comfort the smaller male. It seemed it worked since the brunet was slowly becoming calm. Mukuro sighed in relief and thanked the ones in heaven that the other was still asleep. He never liked to show care to other. He always thought it was his weakness and he never liked showing weakness.

Tsunayoshi leaned more to the touch of his hand and purred like a kitten, making the taller man chuckle a little. Maybe he would make an exception this time. No one would know about this moment other than himself after all.

He made himself comfortable in the bed together with the brunet and held his worker in his arms. He wondered what would in the morning. With such a promising position, anyone who would barge in would get the wrong idea. After all, his hands were tightly holding the other like that of a lover.

Though, what he really would like to know was why he suddenly felt sleepy at Tsuna's presence. He had never felt like this before. It was calming and relaxing. It made him want to sleep.

And after so many years, Mukuro finally found himself asleep at night.

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** Well, you guys already know what this chapter means, right? Seriously, I still haven't got a plot for this so forgive if it's not making sense.


End file.
